Transfered
by ShellyMay
Summary: A fangirl has been transfered into her favorite show, Doctor Who... Join Michelle more comenly known as Shelly as she faces the challenges of traveling with The Doctor and finding the true meanings of home and happiness. Please review!
1. Rose Part 1

**Hey so I am a Doctor Who fangirl, yep I'm proud of it too. Anyway, I don't know why I didn't do this sooner but I have decided to do one of those girl gets sucked into her obsession stories… I have another one that I'm writing with two of my best friends, it's about the Pirates of the Carribean… If you want to find it search "Excuse Me Sir, But Where in the World Are We"… Anyway, please read and review and tell me how you think I could improve my works.**

"**Rose Part 1"**

I groaned and rubbed my head. I sat up and looked around, weird. I had just settled on my couch as the tell-tale _dum,dah,dum_ signalled the playing of my favourite T.V. show Doctor Who when the telly started screeching a high-pitched buzzing and I'd passed out. Now it seemed it was in some kind of storage room with lots of concrete as well as miscellaneous objects strewn around. Then I heard her. The ditz was yelling around for some guy named Derek and I knew what had happened. I didn't understand how or why but I had been transported into the show from the time that it kicked off in 2005…

Standing up I brushed off my jeans and ran out from behind some cardboard boxes. I was in time to see the shop dummies moving towards a terrified Rose Tyler who was banging into various boxes and tripping over. I darted quickly to between her and one dummy that was preparing to strike grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her up against the wall. A hand shot out from the door and latched onto mine as I looked into the smiling face of The Doctor and said. "Run!"

The Doctor looked surprised but said nothing as he dragged me and in turn Rose down various concrete hallways barely escaping the plastic people by using an emergency fire exit before we sped into a lift and I slammed into the wall Causing Rose to fall directly on top of my crumpled body. "Ungh! Ouch! Get off me!"

As I managed to stand, rather un-graceful in my movements The Doctor pulled off the arm off one of the dummies and close the lift. Rose stood slowly and started to back into the corner a flabbergasted look painting her face. "You pulled his arm off!"

"Yep." The Doctor smiled gleefully at her popping the 'P' sound then threw the arm at her. "Plastic."

I had to restrain myself from laughing as she turned bright red and started ranting about it being students. More so when the Doctor stared at her like she was an idiot and asked "Why would they be students?"

She turned an even deeper scarlet colour and looked down to mutter under her breath.

"What did you say Rose?" I asked politely, finding it hard not to be a complete bitch. What can I say I had never liked her character. I found her immature and annoying and thought she was usually a hindrance to the Doctor in times of trouble, so basically all the time.

She cleared her throat and repeated, "I don't know..."

The Doctor looked confused as he asked. "Well, you said it, why students?"

He looked in my direction question in his expression. I shrugged and winked in response making him grin. Rose saw this and immediately started rambling"Cause... to get that many people dressed up and being silly... they gotta be students."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the Doctor's face, yep. He liked her you could tell by the idiotic grin at her innocent and very human comment. "That makes sense! Well done."

Rose smiled at him meekly and I silently pretended to puke, thankfully neither of them noticed my antics as Rose whispered "Thanks."

"They're not students." I said confidently.

Rose looked at me in surprise then stated. "Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police."

_I wouldn't be so sure of that…___I thought as the Doctor asked, "Who's Wilson?"

"Chief electrician." She said as I went and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, even though I didn't like her what the Doctor said next and how he said it was just plain tactless.

"Wilson's dead." He informed her before stepping out of the lift and walking down a hall way. She stood there shocked for a second before following the Doctor, fuming. She still thought this was all a joke.

"That's not funny, that's just sick!" She yelled glaring as she stormed after him.

The Doctor looked distracted as I stepped out of the small lift and politely said to me, "If you could just move out of the way," Before turning to Rose and saying "Hold on and mind your eyes."

I stood next to him as he disabled the lift with the sonic screwdriver before walking down the corridor. I quickly caught up to him and said. "I think she's had enough of this now."

Rose had followed and changed the content of what she was yelling. "Who are you two, then? Who's that lot down there?" When we continued to ignore her she yelled louder. "I said who are they?"

"They're made of plastic, aren't they." I said looking at the Doctor. _What I don't get out much so I've seen these way too often and have practically memorized the scripts and stage business of every episode... Don't judge me! _"Living plastic creatures."

The Doctor looked very confused as he studied me closely, trying to figure out how a girl barely out of her teenage years; with huge black glasses, freckles, and a mess of curly brown hair could know so much. "Yes, they're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this."

He showed us the sonic screwdriver almost like a proud parent. "So," He opens the door for us. "I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast."

Rose causiously went through the door as I stayed still as a statue and he looked at me in a confused manner before I said frankly, "I don't have a home to go to."

The Doctor nodded then turned back to Rose. "Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

He shut the door and turned back to stare at me curiously. An uncomfortable heat had grazed its way over my cheeks by the time Rose opened the door again. Grinning he introduced himself. "I'm the Doctor; by the way, what are your names?"

"Rose."

"I'm Shelly but we need to run." I said quickly.

"Nice to meet you both and yes, run for your lives." We quickly sprint out the fire door. Outside everyone is clueless to the alien threat and Rose is so distracted she almost got hit by a car, I think it was a taxi…

The driver yelled at her as she ran to her house going straight past the TARDIS disguised as a 1960s police box.

"I suppose we're going after her?" I call to the Doctor.

"Are we?" He asked a cheeky look in his blue eyes as he walked to the police box, with nowhere else to go I follow him.

**So I'm going to leave this chapter here. It'll take 5ever if I do the chapters episode by episode… But yeah, please review, I'd love to hear from you!**


	2. Rose Part 2

**So umm, yeah. It's time for the next chapter yay! Please don't hate me! Now, I have changed some things in the story, one; because I'm writing from memory and two; using a little creative license to avoid plagiarism =D… Don't forget to review!**

"**Rose Part 2"**__

I watched with little interest as the Doctor used the sonic to break into the Tylers' cat flap and starts talking to Rose.

"What are you doing here?"

"She lives here, Doctor." I say as she opens the door.

"I live here."

"Well, what do you do that for?"

Her voice turned incredulous at the question. "Because I do! And I'm only home because someone blew up my job."

The Doctor ignored her last comment as he took out the sonic screwdriver again and started fiddling. "Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" He tapped her on the head. "No bonehead. Bye then!"

He turns to leave but Rose grabs his jacket and says to me. "Inside, right now!"

She slammed the door as Jackie yelled, "Who is it?"

Rose went into Jackie's room briefly and when she came back out Jackie followed.

"She deserves compensation." She said matter-of-factly as Rose went somewhere else in the tiny apartment.

"Huh, we're talking millions." The doctor said leaning against the door frame as I slouched with my hands shoved in my jeans, waiting for Rose to come back. I bit back a smile as I remembered what would happen next and sure enough Jackie started flirtingwith him wearing only a dressing gown.__

"I'm in my dressing gown."

"Yes, you are."

"There's a strange man in my apartment."

"Yes, there is."

"Well, anything could happen."

"No."

Jackie made a face and went back into her room. As the Doctor looked at me in a very worried way and I lead the way to the living room.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" Rose asked graciously.

"Just water please." I said.

"Might as well, thanks! Just milk." The Doctor grinned at her as she left the room to get the drinks.

_The Doctor picked up a gossip magazine and looks over the front cover. "_That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien."

I just sat down and took out my iPhone 4S, The Doctor looked at me quizzically then back at the phone. "But that's from the-"

"Future, yeah we should probably talk about that later I don't really want everyone else to know." I said quickly cutting him off and changing the subject. "Nice ears."

He looked in the mirror hanging on the wall. "Didn't turn out to badly although the ears could have been better."

We sat in a peaceful quiet then only the doctor kept fiddling with things. He managed to make a pack of cards go flying haphazardly all over the room then we heard scuffing from behind the sofa. "What's that then? You got a cat?"

"No…"

"Don't, Doctor!" I said as he started leaning behind the sofa to get a look. I grabbed his jacket to get him away and ended up falling near the back of the sofa a being attacked by the arm instead.__

Rose entered with our drinks, completely oblivious to the hand that had a choke hold on my throat. "We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate."

She had her back to us as The Doctor tried to remove the arm, I think I was turning blue by the time she turned around, completely oblivious that I was being strangled. Her head tilted to the side she told us. "I told Mickey to chuck that out…" She paused putting the drinks on the coffee table. "Honestly, give a man a plastic hand… anyway, I don't even know your name, Doctor… what was it?"

She'd just finished talking when The Doctor managed to remove the hand from it's choke hold and fling it across the room straight to Roses face. Her screams were muffled as The Doctor began trying to prise the hand away from her face. I just sank into one of the lounge chair and took in great gulps of air. After a few seconds of struggling, in which Jackie had turned on her hairdryer, The Doctor and Rose crashed into the coffee table, breaking it and sending random things flying all over the room then rolled onto the floor. The Doctor pushed her back onto the sofa and gets the sonic screwdriver back out to disable the hand.

"It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" He threw the hand back at her. "'Armless."

I grimaced at the pun and kept rubbing my sore throat. Laughter bubbled in my chest as Rose started hitting the Doctor with it.

"Ow! What was that for? Come on Shelly." He said turning to me to offer his hand then running back out the door and down the stairs of the estate, Rose following closely.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off." She yelled at us.

"Yes we can. Here we are, this is us, swanning off. See ya!"

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill me!"

"Ten out of ten for observation." He said smiling like she was a child. To be fair she was pouting like a twelve year old. _You're not the only one it tried to kill honey._

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on." She yelled still following us.

"No I don't." He said as we got to the bottom of the stairs and went through the door.

"Alright then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." She threatened. _The girl had balls, I'll admit that, but she stilled sounded like a whiney child._

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" I asked looking bored as I continued massaging my throat.

"Sort of."

"Doesn't work." The Doctor told her.

"Who are you?"

"I told you! The Doctor."

"Yeah. But Doctor what?" She said puzzled.

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor."

"Hello!"

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" She said with a small flare of attitude.

"Sort of." He said grinning.

"Come on. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?" She asked a small waver in her voice as she pleaded.

"No. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." He said matter-of-factly.

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?" She asked very confused as to why plastic people would come after her two days in a row.

"Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all." He said somewhat harshly.

"It tried to kill me!" She was gobsmacked by the treatment she was getting from a complete stranger.

"It was after me, not you! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you is that you met me."

"So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you." She said as she put her hands o her hips to stare him down.

"Sort of, yeah."

"You're full of it!" She said completely exasperated by his antics.

I giggled when he agreed with "Sort of, yeah."

"But, all this plastic stuff - who else knows about it?"_Oh god, here we go!_

"No one."

"What, you two are on your own?" She asked quizzically trying to figure us out.

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!" He said then nodded in my direction. "Oh and her, she's like a stray I just picked her up cause she's nowhere else to go."

I glared at him whilst Rose took back the arm that tried to kill me and told the Doctor to "start at the beginning.


	3. Rose Part 3

**Hey guys, I'm being a power house today. I got a chapter on my other story written and uploaded, yay, and I got this almost 2000 word chapter done to. So school goes back tomorrow… It sucks, but it also means that I don't know how soon I'll be updating my stories…. Please review my darlings and love you, ShellyMay.**

I rolled my eyes for what felt the hundredth time since Rose had joined us in the plastic killing escapades. If she didn't believe what the Doctor was telling her than why didn't she just leave us alone? Why couldn't she just go and find a job selling chips, I know I'm being harsh and that the series was based with her in the role of the companion but seeing as I'm here and have no idea how I will ever get back home I can easily cover that and she can go back to her simple life, eating chips, living with her mum, having a distant and half serious relationship with Mickey…

"If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... how did you kill it?" She told the Doctor as we exited the road.

Using obviously simple terms so that those of us that were human could understand what he was saying the Doctor explained. "The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's radio control?" Rose asked trying to understand all the information that we had been receiving.

"Thought control, right Doctor?" I know, I know I should stop stealing his thunder and say something original for once but I had no idea how to talk to him without stealing his scripting. I practically idealized the Doctor…

He looked shocked at my statement, obviously not used to human that said the right things more than once when with him. "Yes, that's right," He looked at Rose. "Are you alright?"

Oh of coarse he bloody well notices when she's struggling with things, I felt the green eyed monster rear it ugly head as bile gather in the back of my throat… "Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story."

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies... what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" She asked making the situation into a joke. We laughed, I was putting in a half-hearted effort. I don't know if he even realized how I felt about him…What was that line from the episodes with the Master later when the Doctor had regenerated into his 10 body? 'Oh, I know what it's like! It's like, it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like.' Yep that's what it was like.

Suddenly serious the Doctor told her. "No"

"I know."

"It's not a price war." The Doctor said, this time I didn't laugh. I was tired, cranky jealous and very hungry.

"They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" I said killing the laughter instantly, the Doctor looked at me in an almost studious way. I looked at him, with mild annoyance and a very sad look in my eye. It's regular, I had lived through a lot in my nineteen year life and had developed what people referred to as 'old eyes'. Much like the Doctor's only mine were nothing compared to his.

Rose bought back my attention briefly with her reply. "No. I don't believe you."

The Doctor looked a little bemused, "But you're still listening."

She came to a standstill whilst I walked a head and The Doctor followed. "Really though, Doctor. Tell me - who are you?"

The Doctor grabbed my hand to keep me from continuing without him and walked back over to her. "Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." He paused and used his free hand to take hers. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and Shelly and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." He let go of her hand. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home." He finished his little speech by taking the arm back and waving it in her face.

We walked away from the 5'5 blonde that stood watching after us before she too walked away. We stepped into the TARDIS, it was my first time in the machine as the Doctor insisted I wait for him where we had just been standing with Rose whilst he moved the time machine. I don't know why he did it that way... I hadn't bothered asking.

"She's beautiful, a beautiful machine." I said as I walked up towards the console.

"You didn't say it." He looked disappointed.

"Sorry, I forgot. You enjoy that part." I said and back tracked to the door. "Oh, it's bigger on the inside!" I said walking up slowly and spinning around a few times, my eyes wide in mock surprise.

He grinned at me. "Who are you and how do you know so much?"

"It's a long story and I don't know most of it." I told him. "Is there something to eat cause I haven't had anything in over twenty four hours and really don't want to pass out?"

"Yeah, don't want that do we?" He said showing me to a kitchen, off to the side of the TARDIS and down a maze of corridors with a lot of rooms. There he went to turn on the kettle and get some biscuits out of a cupboard to the side. "Tea, or coffee?"

"Coffee please," I just stood there wondering if I would ever know the layout of this kitchen also asking it to put lactose free milk in the fridge. You know the TARDIS reads your mind to learn what you like and help with translation of all languages except Gallefryan. "Oh, umm, white with two."

"Yep, no worries, now tell me more about yourself." He said as he sat down at a table with two hot drinks and a plate of cookies. I eyed the drink carefully and was about to ask when he said "yes I used the lactose free milk that appeared in the fridge."

"Thank you, okay where to start, the basics. I'm not from this time period. It's 2005 and we're in London right now. That day you blew up the shop, I woke up and found myself in the storage room where Rose was about to get attacked. I was born in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia in 1993 and I'm from 2012."

"Okay, how do you know so much?" He asked suspicious.

"This is the complicated bit. In the universe I'm from, I'm guessing it's parallel, there is a TV show called Doctor Who. It's about this alien, a Time Lord from the planet Gallefry. He runs around time and space, picking up human companions and saving the day countless times. He's old but young, the oncoming storm, the lonely god, the last of his kind. You're him, this is you're ninth regeneration. I've seen all the episodes involving this regeneration and the next two. Somehow, I have been transferred into the storyline of the show and I have no idea how I'm going to get back home." I told him, surprised that he believed me.

"Oh and Rose's boyfriend has been replaced by a plastic auton and we should probably save her." I said downing my coffee and grabbing two biscuits from the plate. "Get your sonic so we can find them they should be out to dinner.

We left the TARDIS again and I ate the biscuits as I followed along behind the Doctor, not actually paying attention to our surroundings as he kept fiddling with his screwdriver. We got to the restaurant and the Doctor pretended to be a waiter offering them champagne.

"We didn't order any champagne." The auton said grabbing Rose's hand. "Where's the Doctor?"

The Doctor switched to the other side of the table and held the bottle out to Rose. "Ma'am. Your champagne."

"It's not ours... Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?" She said, still clueless the fact that the Doctor was standing right beside her.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked walking up trying to look like the manager.

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" The auton insisted. Then looked at me "Look, we didn't order it."

I smiled at him and said, "it's on the house."

The Doctor started shaking the bottle up. "Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple."

The cork popped out and hit Mickey squarely on the forehead. His forehead absorbed the cork and he spat it out of his mouth. Finally Rose notices that Mickey has in fact been replaced with an Auton. His hands turned into clubs and he smashed the table. Rose screams and runs out of the way. I grabbed its head and pulled it right off.

"Don't think that's gonna stop me." It said as a couple at a nearby table scream, the Doctor just grinned and Rose actually did something useful and pressed the fire bell.

"Everyone out! Out now!" Everyone ran for the exit as the auton swung around blindly smashing all the tables. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

We ran through the kitchen with Rose tagging along and out a back exit into a backyard. The Doctor locked the door behind us as Rose started banging on some locked gates and I roll my eyes again.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing, come on!" She yelled pointing at his sonic screwdriver.

"What, this? This is a sonic screwdriver." He said holding up the 51st century technology up.

"Use it!"

"Nah. Tell ya what, let's go in here." He said walking to the TARDIS and unlocking it just as the auton started leaving dents in the door.

"We can't hide inside a wooden box!" She said looking at the TARDIS before turning back to the gate and rattling the chains some more. "It's gonna get us! Doctor!"

I walked up and grabbed her wrist dragging her into the TARDIS. "Just do what he says when he says, and hope you don't get you bottle blonde ass killed."


	4. Rose Part 4

**Hey, I'm on a role this week aren't I? I've almost finished the first episode, yay! I'm so happy with the feedback I've been getting on this story. Love you and please Review! ShellyMay.**

I slam the door after us as soon as we're inside and block the doorway as Rose stumbled on the gridded walkway before trying to get back out. I glared and told her "Yes it's a wooden box and yes it's bigger on the inside."

She looked at me like I'd slapped her across the face as I walked towards the console but followed along anyway.

"It's gonna follow us!" She exclaimed.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried." The Doctor assured her.

When she opened her mouth to protest I said "Just shut up for a minute he needs to figure some stuff out."

Rose went to stand near the door of the TARDIS, looking around at how huge it is compared with the outside and wringing her hands. The Doctor was busy wiring the head of the Auton. "You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect." I went and sat at the seat in front of the console. "I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right," He turned to Rose again and said "Where do you want to start?"

Rose looked startled by the question as a blush spread across her face. "Um... the inside's bigger than the outside?"

"Yes."

"It's alien."

"Yup."

"Are you alien?"

"Yes." Rose started gawking at him. "Is that alright?"

Rose shut her mouth and blushed even more. "Yeah."

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He stopped when Rose let out a small sob. "That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

"No Doctor, she's worried about Mickey." I said gently, _I know I've been being a major bitch but she was genuinely worried and probably frightened to bits…_

"Did they kill him? Is he dead?" She said tears starting to trace their way down her cheeks.

"Oh... didn't think of that." The Doctor said looking uncomfortable.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head - they copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?" She yelled at the Doctor as I went up and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Shh, it's okay Rose, Mickey will be alright, you'll see." I said soothingly.

"Melt?" The Doctor asked turning to look where he'd propped it on the console. It started dripping off the side with a bubbling noise. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" He started running around the console frantically pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"What're you doing?" Rose exclaimed

"Reviving the signal, it's fading! Wait I've got it..." He said glancing back down at the screen. "No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!" The TARDIS started shaking as we moved. "Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!"

The engines stop and the Doctor ran out the TARDIS doors without another word.

"You can't go out there, it's not safe!" She yelled as I followed after him then followed along herself.

The Doctor had ran onto what I think was Thames Embankment, forgive me, I'm Australian, opposite of the London Eye. "I lost the signal, I got so close."

Rose and I ran him, she was very confused as she span in a circle looking around. "We've moved! Does it fly?"

The Doctor turned and looked at her. "Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand."

"But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose." Rose asked curiously.

"It melted with the head, are you going to witter on all night?" I felt a small amount of victory at the way he had started treating her.

"I'll have to tell his mother..." She sighed. The Doctor looked at her like she was out of his mind. "Mickey! I'll have to tell his mother something happened to him, and you just went and forgot him, again!"

I coughed over my laughter as the Doctor rolled his eyes at her. She glared. "You were right, you ARE alien. I just never guessed you were too."

She started walking away as the Doctor yelled after her "Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-"

Rose span back around. "Yeah, he's not a kid."

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?" He said almost desperately.

"Alright!" She snapped and walked back over to us.

"Yes! It is!" The Doctor said happily.

Rose shook her head disbelievingly._ I almost laughed remembering what part of the episode we were up to_. "If you are an alien, then how comes you sound like you're from the North? And you, what's your accent anyway."

"Lots of planets have a North." I snapped at her as the Doctor crossed his arms over his chest. "And I'm as human as you are miss-up-tight! I'm from Australia..."

Rose rolled her eyes and asked. "What's a police public call box?"

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s." He rubbed the side of the TARDIS proudly. "It's a disguise."

Rose smiled and shook her head as I rolled my head. "Okay. And this living plastic, what's it got against us?"

"Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth... dinner!" He said grinning like an idiot.

"Any way of stopping it?" She asked him.

The Doctor took the tube of blue anti-plastic out of his jacket and held it up for her to see. "Anti-plastic!"

"Anti-plastic..." She repeated thoughtfully.

"Anti-plastic! But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hold on... hide what?" She asked, I grinned already knowing the answer.

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." I gestured over my shoulder at the London Eye and winked.

"What's it look like?" Rose asked playing along.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." He said starting to pace around, impatiently looking for a clue. "A huge circular metal structure... like a dish..." He kept looking at Rose. His back to the London Eye. "...like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be COMPLETELY invisible."

Rose points to where I'm standing behind the Doctor. He looks at me confused. "What?"

"Look behind me." I said smirking at him.

He glanced over my head and back at me again. "What?" He looked back again, still completely clueless. "What?" Getting no answer from me he turned back to Rose. "What is it? What?" He looked back over my head again and it finally clicked. "Oh... fantastic!" He grinned inanely and ran off.

The Doctor held each of our hands as we ran across London Bridge towards the Eye. Halting in front of the huge structure.

"Think of it." The Doctor said looking up. "Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables..."

I snorted when Rose said "the breast implants…"

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." Rose ran off at this and found an entrance to a manhole_ at the foot of the wall she was looking over. _

"What about down here?" We raced over to her.

"Looks good to me." I said and ran down the stairs to the cover and lifted the cover to the side. Red light and smoke poured out and we all climbed down.

"Are you sure you're human?" Rosed called as I clambered down the ladder.

This time I just laughed whilst mentally flipping her off.

**Alrighty, one more chapter and the first episode is done.**

**Reviews = Happiness**

**ShellyMay**


	5. Rose Part 5

**Hey guys, last chapter for the episode Rose… Yay! People have been asking if I don't like Rose because of the way I treat her in this story. I'll tell you know that no I don't like her. It's just that when she first travels with the Doctor before getting locked in the parallel universe she seems so bratty and stuck up and just a little bit dim but the Doctor goes and falls in love with her anyway… I guess part of it is jealousy but mainly I don't like the character until her reappearances in later series… Hope you're all enjoying this story.. Don't forget to review and love you, ShellyMay.**

We approached an industrial door and the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open it for us. It's this huge chamber and as we went down another small flight of stairs I pointed to the huge, glowing orange mass of Nestene Consciousness.

"The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature." The Doctor said following my finger.

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." She said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not here to kill it." The Doctor told her, offended. "I've got to give it a chance."

_He lead the way down even more steps and leaned over to address the huge plastic glob. "_I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." I shuddered just a bit when the plastic wobbled around in response. "Thank you. That I might have permission to approach."

Meanwhile I point out Mickey as he was just sitting down. She spotted him and ran over dramatically. I rolled my eyes then followed. "Oh, my God! Mickey! It's okay! It's alright!"

Mickey started talking hysterically as rose crouched beside him. "That thing down there, the liquid, Rose - it can talk!"

"You're stinking! Doctor, they kept him alive!"

"Yeah, that was always a possibility." The Doctor yelled back. "Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

"You knew that and you never said?" She almost screeched as I winced.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" The Doctor yelled, noticing my wince. Rose helped Mickey to his fee as The Doctor got even closer to the Consciousness. "Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

The plastic seemed to be retorting negatively but it just sounded like a strange globering noise. "Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!" The plastic reared up shaking a very distorted head with angry garbing noises escaping it's mouth. "I - am - talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go."

Two Autons started approaching from behind the Doctor. I yelled "Doctor!" just as they grabbed him and took the anti-plastic out of his jacket.

"That was just insurance! I wasn't going to USE it." He yelled. The plastic just globbered angrily. "I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not... what you mean?"

"Oh, no." I whispered as doors opened to reveal the TARDIS.

The Doctor yelled. "Oh, oh no - honestly, no! Yes, that's my ship." The plastic roared at him. "That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war - it wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

"What's it doing?" Rose blurted.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology - it's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion! Get out! Just leg it! Now!" He yelled at us as Rose started making a call on her mobile.

"Mum?... Where are you, mum?... Go home! Just go home, right now!... Mum? Mum!" Rose spoke frantically into her mobile.

"It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!" I yelled as I looked straight into his old and tired eyes.

"The end of the world..." Rose muttered glumly.

The Doctor glanced at Rose who was no supporting Mickey and then to me. I was clutching the rails staring straight at him. Then I turned and shouted. "Just get to the embankment, before the stairs go."

She dragged Mickey along and got out just as the stairs were destroyed by a piece of the broken ceiling.

"Doctor! The stairs have gone!" I shouted to him leaning on the TARDIS.

The Doctor stared trying to get the anti-plastic off the Autons and I went to the chain. "Just leave me! Find a way out!"

"That's not going to happen I whispered. Picking up an axe I hack at some chains until they came lose. "I haven't got anything here, except for you Doctor and this better bloody well work!"

I swang across to the platform a small creeping over my features and kicked the Autons straight over the edge and into the Nestene glob, anti-plastic and all. It started screaming writhing around as The Doctor caught me gracefully. The Doctor told me a hint of laughter in his voice "Now we're in trouble."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the exploding Consciousness. We got outside just as the cavern went up in flames and Rose pointed to the TARDIS talking about how the blue light controlling all the Auton had shut off and seconds later the TARDIS had just appeared in front of her. We can't in and Mickey stands there looking shell shocked until the TARDIS stops shaking then he backs out into an alleyway and falls over in his rush to get out and continue to scoot backward into a wall, Rose followed him and called her mother and laughs at whatever her mother said. Without saying a word she hung up the phone.

"A fat lot of good you were!" Rose yelled going over to him. Mickey just whimpered.

The Doctor came and stood next to me in the doors of the TARDIS. "Nestene Consciousness?" He paused to click his fingers. "Easy."

I snorted and tapped him lightly on the shoulder teasing him. "You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Yes, I would. Thank you." He agreed before turning back to Rose and Mickey. "Right then! We'll be off! Unless, uh... I don't know... you could come with us."

I rolled my eyes at the look Rose was giving him as she tucked her hands in her pockets. Taking over I said. "This box isn't just to hop around London… It goes anywhere in the universe. Free of charge."

"Don't! They're alien! They're things!" Mickey yelled.

"He's NOT invited. What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere." The Doctor said as I glared at Mickey.

"And for the record, I'm not an alien mate, I'm bloody Australian." I said some of the classic Australian Bogan accent tainting my voice.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose said changing the subject. The Doctor just nodded in response and Mickey wrapped his arms around her leg like a small child clinging to their parent. "Yeah, I can't... I've um... gotta go and find my mum and um... someone's gotta look after this stupid lump..." She trailed off patting Mickey on the back.

"Okay. See you around." The Doctor said as Rose stared at him. We close the doors and walk up to the console, the Doctor revving up the TARDIS then landing it again as he runs to the door to pop his head out. Oh yeah the "It also travels in time…" bit… I sighed as he walked back to where I leant against the rails the door slightly ajar. A few seconds later Rose ran in with a huge smile on her face and the Doctor started up the TARDIS again.


	6. The End of the World Part 1

**Alrighty, it's time for the next episode/chapter… I must say I'm very happy with the feedback I'm getting on this story. Something I forgot to do was say, I don't and never have owned Doctor Who. This story is recreational and not meant to take from any profit the BBC may acquire. Blah,blah,blah. Please enjoy and review. Love ShellyMay.**

**The End of the World Part 1**

"Right then, Rose Tyler - you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. What's it going to be?" The Doctor asked flicking various switches and buttons.

"Forwards." She told him as he kept pressing different buttons.

Turning to me he asked. "How far?"

"One hundred years I tell him. He pulled a lever and turned a knob. The engines lurch and then stop after a few seconds.

"There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century." He said grinning proudly.

"You're kidding." Rose said disbelievingly.

"That's a bit boring though; do you want to go further?" The Doctor asked me.

Before I could reply, blondie buts in "Fine by me!"

The Doctor started up the engines again. When they stopped, he look over to her. "Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire."

"You think you're so impressive." Rose said teasing the Doctor.

"I AM so impressive!" He insisted.

"You wish!" Rose snorted laughter and I rolled my eyes again. _This'll be fun_. I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go." He said proudly as he revved the engine and pumped a lever madly. "Hold on!"

I held tight to the railing as the TARDIS hurtled though the time vortex shaking slightly before stopping.

"Where are we?" Rose asked sceptically. I gestured to the door and a childish grins seeps into her features. "What's out there?"

This time it's the Doctor that gestures to the door and Rose practically skips to the door whilst I mentally gag at how bubbly she was acting. The Doctor and I followed in a much calmer manner.

Stepping into a wooden room I asked The Doctor, "Are you going to open the window or do I need to borrow your sonic screwdriver?"

"You wouldn't know how to use it." He said taken aback and started opening the windows so we could look down upon the Earth.

"You just point and think right Doctor." I said smirking as we walked down the stairs after Rose.

He just ignored me and started talking to Rose. "You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This is the day... hold on..." He paused checking his watch. "This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

"Ugh, come on we wouldn't want to be late to the 'party'." I said my voice dripping sarcasm. I then put one of my earphones and started walking down a corridor blocking out most of the conversation between Rose and the Doctor.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?"

The noise of the sonic screwdriver wound its way through my music simply adding to the effect of "I am The Doctor" from series six. I made my way over to them "It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

"What for?"

"Fun." We went into the main observation deck.

"You do mean by the 'great and the good' it is actually the rich that have gathered to watch the world burn…" I said.

"But, hold on, they did this once on 'Newsround Extra' - the sun expanding - that takes hundreds of years." Rose stated proudly believing she'd outsmarted him

"Millions. But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" He pointed to the lights on a satellite orbiting the Earth. "Gravity satellite. That's holding back the sun."

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things." Rose said looking out the window at the planet.

"Tectonics…" I whispered to myself.

"They did. And the trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over!" The Doctor informed us.

"How long has it got?" Rose asked.

"About half an hour." The Doctor said looking at his watch. "And the planet gets roasted."

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" Rose asked hopefully.

"He's not saving it, its time is up." I told her still looking out the window.

"But what about the people?"

"It's empty! They're all gone. All left." The Doctor said.

Rose joined me by the window, realization sweeping across her face. "Just me then."

"Just us actually." I snapped at her. "Oh and Cassandra."

The Steward hurried over to us. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oi! That's nice, thanks." The Doctor said.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now!" The steward insisted.

"That's us, we're guests, look! I've got the invitation!" He said flashing the psychic paper. "Look, there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor plus Rose Tyler and Michelle May. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler and that's Michelle. That all right?"

I glared at the Doctor, how the hell had he found out my actual name? I started fiddling with a small ID bracelet… never mind, it was from my father and had my full name engraved across the smooth silver surface.

"Well... obviously." The Doctor grinned at the flustered steward. "Apologies, et cetera. If you're on-board, we'd better start. Enjoy."

"The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time." The Doctor said walking over to us.

"He's blue." Rose said her voice very child-like.

"Yeah." I said, my voice reprimanding.

"Okay..."


End file.
